Morning Announcement
by Julia451
Summary: Team Avatar, Lin, and Tenzin listen to a new announcement from Amon on the radio the morning after "The Aftermath," with a special message for Asami Sato. Involves Mako/Asami Masami.


The rising sun found the residents of Air Temple Island going calmly about their business, as if the night of danger, betrayal, and tragedy never happened. Korra got up after a few short hours of sleep and fed the flying lemurs their breakfast like she did every morning; the only difference this time was that she had Bolin helping her. The two friends passed Tenzin deep in whispered conversation with Chief Bei Fong as they walked back to the house with their empty baskets. They found Asami in the dining room setting the table. Mako was in the kitchen frying potatoes. Pema continued to protest against her guests doing so much work as she prepared a pot of tea, and the three latest arrivals continued to insist it was nothing and they wanted to show their appreciation and it wasn't as if they had anything else to do right now anyway. The radio in the corner of the dining room did its best to keep everyone's spirits up with a cheerful program of jazz music, at a very low volume so as not to wake the three little Airbenders sleeping soundly upstairs.

"Thanks for the help this morning, Bolin," Korra said as she set a bowl of ocean kumquats on the table. "You really didn't have to."

"Ah, what else was I going to do?" the Earthbender asked with a broad grin as he sat down across from her. The two each grabbed a knife and began slicing the fruit. "Not sleep, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could," Korra added. She had noticed when she woke up this morning that the makeshift bed set up in her room for Asami hadn't been slept in. She was about to share this information with Bolin when the girl in question came back in with a platter of biscuits. Pabu materialized as if by magic the minute they were on the table.

"Oh, no you don't," Bolin playfully warned his little friend as he pulled him back. "You're not going to thank Tenzin and his family for our new home by eating all their food."

Asami smiled (and, Korra could almost swear, even laughed a little) as she took the violently struggling fire ferret in her arms. "Here, I'll keep him out of trouble," she promised. She accomplished this by slipping him a chunk of bread the minute her back was turned on Bolin.

"I saw that," Mako said with a teasing wink as he came in from the kitchen. Keeping up a cheerful front was easiest when it was a team effort.

By the time Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong returned, the breakfast table was fully spread, and everyone else was seated. The chief was just finishing folding a piece of paper and putting it in her pocket as she joined them.

"I still wish you'd reconsider," Tenzin urged his old friend as his wife passed him a steaming cup of tea.

"I know what I'm doing, and I'm done discussing it," Lin said firmly.

"Uh, how are you feeling this morning, Chief Bei Fong?" Korra asked awkwardly.

"It's just Lin Bei Fong now," the soon-to-be former chief reminded her, before turning to face her and saying more softly, "And I'm feeling much better thanks to your healing session last night. Thank you."

"Any time," said Korra.

Lin turned to address the rest of the young people. "My last official act as Chief of Police will be to arrange an escort to take you three back to the Sato mansion to retrieve your belongings. After that, I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your home for a long time, Miss Sato; things have occurred there that warrant immediate investigation and long-term surveillance."

"Do whatever you need to do," Asami said placidly. "It's not my home anymore." Mako placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, and conversation ceased for a bit as people buttered their bread and filled their plates.

The silence seemed reserved until Asami chose to break it. She looked over at Tenzin and Pema and rallied her voice to say, "Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Any friend of Korra's is more than welcome here," Tenzin assured his young guest.

"Especially in times of trouble," Pema added as she leaned against her husband.

Lin suddenly looked annoyed but saved herself by abruptly asking, "Is that music really necessary?"

"I'll turn it off," Korra said quickly, almost leaping to her feet. She had just reached the radio and placed her hand on the knob when the music was interrupted by static. She instinctively stopped mid-gesture. Everyone else slowly turned towards the sound of the music and static fighting for dominance. The past few weeks had prepared all residents of Republic City to pay more attention to sudden outbursts of static than they had ever paid to any program. It lasted longer than usual this time (efforts to protect frequencies from hijacking must have been improving), but everyone continued to wait.

The voice that took over when the music station had been fully vanquished proved they did not wait in vain:

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

The rest of the company jumped to their feet and surrounded Korra before her outstretched arm had time to drop to her side. The Avatar never thought there would be a time when she was almost glad to hear that voice. It was important to know what the enemy was saying under any circumstances, but the events of last night made everyone doubly anxious not to miss a word of this broadcast. They had so many questions, and the man now on the radio, however much they hated him and what he stood for, had the answers. What happened to Lin's men? Was it perhaps not too late to save them? Had they possibly escaped? What had happened to Asami's father? Had he been punished for letting the Avatar and her allies escape? Had Amon set the trap himself, or was it all a reckless idea of Hiroshi's? What plans did Amon have for those platinum tanks? Korra didn't consider for a second that this was a coincidence, so she waited on her arch enemy with baited breath, hoping he would say something useful.

The leader of the Equalists went on: "Many of you are no doubt perplexed by the strange activity you saw at the Sato estate last night and this morning – the disappearance of Hiroshi Sato and his daughter, a police zeppelin arriving and leaving at breakneck speed in the middle of the night, swarms of Metalbenders creeping around the mansion and digging up the grounds and pounding on their neighbors' doors demanding information – so I thought I would clear up the mystery for you. Our Bending tyrants have decided to switch tactics: no longer content with exploiting the weak and helpless, they have begun to target the strong and resourceful – those who could be the most dangerous, who pose the biggest threat to their power.

"You all know Hiroshi Sato's story – a hard worker from humble beginnings, he struggled and fought his way from poverty to prosperity with no power but his own wits and determination. His courage, intelligence, and creativity made him one of the wealthiest men in the world, but even he wasn't safe from the oppression of Benders. His home was robbed and his wife killed by Firebenders many years ago; the criminals were never found, of course – never brought to justice.

"Now he is being persecuted for his efforts to serve justice where the police have failed. Sato chose to use his wealth and inventive genius to help bring Equality to Republic City, to protect others from suffering as his own family has suffered. As a reward, he has lost his home, his business, and his daughter. Benders will stop at nothing to punish all of us who believe in Equality. They'll enjoy the fruits of our labor, benefit from our contributions to society, as long as we know our place. Once you stand up to them, you lose your freedom to live in peace."

Several exasperated grunts and sounds of teeth grinding could be heard amongst the group at this absurd interpretation of events, but nobody spoke a single word. Listening, not talking, was the priority now.

"But fear not, my followers; the days of tyranny are numbered. We are not as weak as they assume. Benders think they are invincible, that nothing is strong enough to withstand their power, but they are wrong. Science and human ingenuity can empower anyone to fight back against our oppressors. Hiroshi Sato proved that last night." There were two or three sudden intakes of breath at this allusion. "He has created weapons that no Bender can withstand..."

_That no Equalist can withstand, either_, Korra said to herself, but not out loud.

"...The gauntlets that allow us to bend electricity to our will and enabled us to conquer the temple they called an arena are nothing compared to his platinum mecha tanks – a metal so pure and refined, it is impervious to all Bending. With such weapons at our command, no Bender stands a chance against us; even the Avatar was no match for them."

"Then how do you explain how she got away?" Bolin couldn't help mumbling. His brother quickly shushed him.

Amon continued: "The victory of Equality is assured. Our knowledge, industry, and unity have empowered us so that Benders no longer pose any threat to us, and anyone foolish enough to stand in our way will face dire consequences. Yes, _anyone_..." His emphasis on the last word made everyone raise an eyebrow and cast a quizzical (or was it fearful?) look at the person nearest them. "...for with our superior strength over Benders now proven, the only enemy strong enough to hinder our efforts is ourselves. All Non-Benders of Republic City must stand united, or victory will come at an unnecessary price." Mako instinctively reached over and placed his left arm around Asami's shoulders at this point, and his girlfriend leaned into the embrace.

"I know some of you have been too afraid or too skeptical to stand alongside us. I urge you to join forces with us now with no fear; you will be welcomed, and your loyalty rewarded. I pity any Non-Bender who will not be able to enjoy the free, prosperous world of Equality we will create, but I cannot allow any traitors to impede our efforts.

"I remind my followers to be cautious: do not fear Benders – fear traitors. They are our most dangerous enemy now. Do not presume to trust anyone, even your closest family. Hiroshi Sato himself has been betrayed by none other than his own daughter."

The adults controlled themselves, but Korra and Bolin couldn't resist looking at Asami. Her eyes were narrowed, her gaze fierce, her face as stern as steel, as if Amon himself rather than just his voice was in the room gauging her reaction. Mako's expression was similar but showed a hint of disdain as well.

"Yes, it is difficult for you to believe, and impossible for you to understand, but, sadly, it is true. The Avatar and her Bender allies would never have escaped without the help of a strong but misguided young girl, for without her, they were no match for Sato's platinum weapons or my chi blockers. Asami Sato would have made a valuable ally and exceptional warrior, but when offered the chance to join us, she chose to betray her people and her own father to cast her lot with the enemy who murdered her mother.

"Sato was as stunned when it happened as you are to hear about it. I, for one, am not surprised..." Asami's gaze was mildly softened by a tinge of curiosity at that statement. "...and had I been present, I never would have let her father hand her a weapon. The man who possesses such an enviable knowledge of science and technology apparently knows very little about the nature of woman. History has taught anyone with the patience to learn that a young woman never hesitates for long to betray her people or her family, or sacrifice her honor and her conscience, for the sake of something she thinks of as 'love.' In a young girl's mind, no demand of honor or justice, no tie of blood or friendship, stands a chance against a tall, handsome Firebender." Korra tried to pay full attention to Amon, but it was hard when half her brain now insisted on wondering whether Mako or Asami was clenching their fist tighter. "Unfortunately, Hiroshi Sato, like Fire Princess Azula, had to learn this the hard way."

Lin slammed her fist on the radio stand, causing the machine to jump. "How dare he..." Tenzin put his hands on her shoulders from behind and calmed her down before she could damage anything. She backed up to her original place with her teeth clenched in utter loathing for Amon over something that neither Korra nor Bolin quite understood. Mako and Asami didn't seem to notice anything other than the voice:

"Thus, our victory last night was made bittersweet by a tragic act of treachery. But if everyone was condemned for the rash things we did in fits of youthful passion, the human race would be doomed." Korra could have sworn Amon deliberately paused here to let his listeners bask in the wisdom of his words before continuing: "With this in mind, and because Hiroshi Sato has contributed immeasurably to the quest for Equality, I have consented to grant two requests of his. One is simply that I will leave a certain Firebender for him to deal with as he sees fit." Asami snaked her arm around her boyfriend's back and gripped him firmly as his own grip on her shoulders tightened. "Although I have gotten almost tired of hearing so many requests of this nature from new followers, I had no objection to make.

"The other is that I will forgive his daughter, and it would truly give me no greater pleasure than to see our stray koala-sheep return to the flock. I have a message for you, Asami Sato." Asami leaned forward slightly but kept her right arm securely around Mako's back. "I have heard of your skill in combat and know of your passion for righting the wrongs of this world and helping those in need. Your people need you. We need your skills. We need your help." Mako and Asami leaned closer and closer together as the speech continued. "Do not be afraid to come to the right side when your eyes are opened to your mistake. Your people grieve for their loss no less than your father does. Such a promising young warrior should not be lost to the enemy. Remember who you are. Your new _friends_ certainly will not forget, and when they no longer require your service, they will treat you as they do all us non-Benders. You belong with us. It is not too late for you to return and redeem yourself. Your father believes you will 'come around' soon and join him as you have always known in your heart you should. I hope you do not let him down... it would be a pity to see such strength and beauty wasted on a Firebender."

A fresh torrent of static revealed that the station succeeded for the first time in breaking Amon's connection. It sounded like an announcer was apologizing for the unexpected interruption, but nobody could pay enough attention to be sure. Lin and Korra were frustrated they didn't get to hear the whole thing, but perhaps it was for the best – Mako's fist was flaming by the abrupt cut off, and Asami had leaped forward as if she were about to grab the radio and smash it. Pema stepped forward and turned it off, and Korra and Bolin backed away from it in one direction while Mako and Asami backed away in another.

The adults remained where they were. Lin was the first to speak, directing all her frustration at not hearing anything about Amon's most recent prisoners at one thing she _had_ heard: "How dare he talk about Mai that way!"

"I'm sure she would have considered it a compliment," Tenzin stated flatly.

"It seems Miss Sato has put quite a target on her back; as far as the Equalists are concerned, a traitor is as bad as a Bender," Lin observed.

"You know that was just propaganda, Lin," Tenzin said as he embraced his worried wife.

Lin scoffed in that way of hers that said she was only half convinced he could be right. Korra finally found her own voice and asked her mentor, "What do you mean?"

Seeing Tenzin's attention was obviously needed elsewhere at the moment, Lin answered for him: "Amon can't let non-Benders start questioning the righteousness of the Equalists. A spark is all it takes to start a fire; if one person thinks their mission is wrong and rebels against them like Asami did, others might follow suit. But a foolish little girl who made a desperate decision because she was madly in love is no threat to him."*

Korra was suddenly mortified at what Asami must feel, hearing that, but when she turned around, she saw she needn't have worried – the young couple was gone. Bolin had sat back down at the table but wasn't eating anything, just stroking Pabu on his lap as the fire ferret helped himself to his master's meal. Korra joined him, although she was dying of curiosity to know what effect the broadcast had on Mako and Asami.

* * *

_She gave Mako and Bolin just enough of a head start to know she could keep out of sight and earshot before following them. Fortunately, Bolin didn't seal his impromptu tunnel, and she was able to hurry through after them. When she saw what her father had done to Korra and the others, she was frozen in shock. Her own father, the man she loved and looked up to, her only family... how could he be a part of this? She wanted to run back to the workshop and pretend she hadn't seen anything. She wanted to yell at him that he was out of his mind for joining these terrorists. She wanted to protect the innocent people and her friends he could only be planning to take to Amon. She was paralyzed by so many different forces pulling her in different directions, she could only stand there concealed in the shadows, unable to move. What should she do? She couldn't stop her father, she couldn't let him do this, she couldn't defy him, she couldn't betray her friends..._

"_The most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a Firebending street rat like you!"_

_She stepped forward._

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... was he right?" This was the first clear sentence Asami heard. Mako had expended his fury during the walk from the house, and the anger that had built up during Amon's last speech had faded into dismay at the man's audacity.

Asami didn't take any time to strategically plan the best answer and simply replied with what she had honestly concluded as she replayed last night's confrontation in her mind: "Had you been the only one in danger, I'm sure I still would have done what I did. Had Korra and everyone else been there except you, I'm sure I still would have done it. I could never have believed that what these Equalists are doing is right." She paused, but Mako didn't say anything, and she realized he knew there was more. "But... for so long, I had no one but my father. Before last night, I could never have imagined turning on him like I did. Knowing what's right is one thing, but having the courage to go through with it... Maybe I would have betrayed my own conscience rather than my father... Maybe I wouldn't have been able to go through with it if... if it hadn't been for..."

He didn't make her finish, just stopped in his tracks and took her in his arms, grateful that she had saved him and his brother and his best friend, afraid of the consequences. She rested silently in his embrace for a minute before saying, "Let them think what they want. At least I know my father's all right."

"It's not your father I'm worried about," Mako said, turning his eyes to glare across the water at the city he knew concealed their enemy.

"Don't worry about me," Asami assured him, turning to follow his gaze. "I'm not afraid of these Equalists… not for myself."

"That makes two of us," Mako sighed.

They remained standing there, holding hands and meditating on how drastically life could change in such a short amount of time, until Lin came to tell them it was time to go.

* * *

*** **The problem with reading _The Hunger Games_ trilogy for the first time right before watching the first two episodes of _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ for the first time is that it becomes impossible to separate the two in your head.


End file.
